It is known that some compounds having an alkynylpyridinyl group have biological activity (for example Patent Document 1), and it is also known that among them, an oxime-substituted amide compound having a 5-alkynylpyridinyl group has fungicidal activity (for example Patent Document 2). Further, for example, as described in Patent Document 3, Patent Document 4 and Non-Patent Document 1, a method for introducing an alkynyl group into a pyridine ring is known.